Jimmy Neutron: Secret Agent
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: So, basically, this story is where some one tries to take over the world, and the gang has to save it. But, will it be harder if both Cindy, AND Carl's lives are at stake? And what about Jimmy's parents? Oh no! SL, CJ T could change.
1. Talent Shows

**(A/N Ok, random idea for a story, because I'm just….pretty cool this way. So please, read and review, even if you don't like it. Constructive criticism people! Especially since I might not have the characters totally down-pat. Gawsh. So, this is supposed to be a serious story, but I don't think that's entirely possible for me, so I'm going to add a commentary, by me, the uber-cool author! Cool? Cool. Haha enjoy.)**

"Well, it's good to know my plan is finally working out." A strange mans voice said.

"What are you talking about?" a females voice replied, slightly shaky.

"Your friends are finally falling into my trap." The man replied, and turned the light out.

**

* * *

Ok. I'm going to stop right there. I think, we need to start this story, a little bit farther back. But before we 'officially' start, I'd just like to say, this might be a little bit of a tired bit, but, regardless, I'm going to try it any ways. Let's see, let's keep moving backwards….not here….no, not here either…there we go. The Retroville High School (or Grade Nine) talent show, right before the School was about to let out for the summer. Of course, there were some events that happened before, but I'll just start the story here…

* * *

**Libby Fallfax panted slightly as she finished her song. She bowed a couple of times, and listened for the applause to die down, and her best friend Cindy Vortex to come back onstage. 

"Thanks, that was Libby Fallfax every one. Next up…"

Libby had already ran down offstage and sat back down in her seat. Libby had changed a lot in the past few years. Her hair was long and straight, and she had bangs that she usually flipped over to the side. She had a good fashion sense, and she was an expert at music (yea, still.) She was one of the most popular girls in the grade, but she didn't really care about that. Libby heard laughter around her and giggled too, figuring that Cindy must have said some thing funny.

Cindy, with long bleach blonde hair (with bangs of course), blue eyes, and mostly charismatic personality was the most popular girl in their grade at Retroville High School. Prom queen, cheerleader, what ever you wanted to call it… that's what she was.

Cindy ran offstage and sat down beside Cindy. "Gawd, I can't believe I put up with so much crap like that." She sighed. She then turned over to the seat on her other side, and looked up at her boyfriend, Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy had brown hair, no longer in the shape of an ice cream cone, it was shaggy, and fell just above his eyes. He had broad shoulders, and was quite tall too. He had been dating Cindy for almost two years now, since the beginning of grade eight. He was now 15, along with Cindy, and their other two friends, Sheen Estevez, and Carl Wheezer. (Libby was turning 15 in August.)

Carl was sitting beside Jimmy, with his girlfriend of the week, Amy, a pretty brunette cheerleader. Carl had really thinned out, and his curly hair had become less…chunky, and fell into his face, giving him a nice, mysterious look. Carl had basically become the most popular guy in his grade at Retroville High School.

Emily Wolfe had just finished her card trick (she had attempted to make them disappear, but it didn't really work) when Cindy realized that was her cue, and got up and ran backstage.

It was only then that a tall, black haired, quite attractive boy slid into the empty seat on Libby's left.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

Libby looked at him. 'He' was Sheen Estevez, and he'd definitely grow up a lot. His hair pretty much was the same, but in a hotter way than when he was younger. He'd gotten taller, and a little bit less immature. But two things hadn't changed: His love for Ultralord; and his love for Libby.

"Um, oh, I don't know, you missed the whole talent show. What were you doing Sheen?" Libby muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I was…doing…some…stuff. For Jimmy." Was Sheen's answer, and Libby decided not to press the matter any further.

Cindy had finished up her 'thank you' speech, and the auditorium had begun to loose some of the people. Cindy skipped over to her friends and faked gagging. "Let's get out of here. I'm craving chocolate", she declared.

_

* * *

_

_Bleep Bleep_

"Hello" Jimmy picked up his cell phone and answered. "What do you want?" He snapped. He nodded a few times, and then quickly hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Carl, taking a sip his milkshake.

Jimmy shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to explain because of Libby and Cindy.

Libby made a face and put a hand on her hip…and elbowing Sheen in the mean time. "Come on Jimmy, is some thing up? You guys have been acting differently for like, a few weeks now. Cindy's noticed it too…we weren't going to say any thing but… we've been through so much, Cindy and I really have a right to know if there's any thing going on."

Sheen put his arm around her. "Look baby, we just don't want…"

"Ew." Libby cut him off, and crawled out from underneath his arm.

Cindy looked up at Jimmy. "Pweese?" She made a 'puppy-dog-face' up at him.

Jimmy sighed and looked at Carl, who nodded, then at Sheen who eventually nodded. "There has been this…I don't know, psycho, I guess, who has been calling me for the last few weeks, trying to get me to help him 'take over the world'." Jimmy put air quotations around 'take over the world.'

Cindy nodded. "Yea, the usual…"

"Well, this time, he's trying to black mail me." Jimmy explained.

"With what?" Libby asked, scrunching her eyebrows together. "I mean, I know you've done some embarrassing stuff, like the time at the winter dance…"

"And at the football game" Cindy joined in.

"Yea, and at the…" Libby started, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Guys, can we please stay on topic here?!"

"Oh, sorry Jimmy." Libby continued. "What I'm getting at, is, I know you've done embarrassing stuff, but some thing enough to make you help him 'take over the world?"

Jimmy put his head in his hands.

"Jimmy, what's he blackmailing you with?" Cindy asked gently.

"You." Carl answered for him.

Cindy and Libby gasped.

"Well, you and Libby." Sheen added. "But mostly Cindy."

**

* * *

Hmmm…I'm trying to decide if as an author, this is a good place to call it quits. Maybe…maybe not…should I? Should I not…? Hm…lucky for you, I'm feeling nice, and I'm getting into the story. Ok, back to the Candy Bar.

* * *

**"With…with us?" Cindy asked, sounding slightly frightened. 

"I'm sure he won't do any thing," Jimmy started, "He just…want's to make sure I'll help him".

"Well, what have you said?" Libby asked fearfully.

"At the moment the answer's no, but if I have any hint that you, or Cindy are in danger, I'll tell him I'll do what ever he needs." Jimmy answered, playing with a paper napkin.

"It's ok Jimmy. Do what you have to do." Cindy said comfortingly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Libby nodded. "She's right." She then glanced at her watch. "Crap, it's 11:00 already, you know how my parents get." She said, jumping up, and sliding out of the booth.

Sheen jumped up and ran out the door after her calling "I'll walk you home my Queen!"

Cindy smiled as she could practically hear her friend rolling her eyes.

"Yea, I should get going too" Carl said, slurping up the last bit of his milkshake. "See you guys later."

Jimmy looked at Cindy, and she looked back. It seemed like ages until Jimmy finally spoke.

"Cindy…when I said if I have any hint you might be in danger…I'll protect you…well, I meant it." Jimmy said slowly.

"I know" Cindy said, leaning forward and kissing him.

About five minutes later, they got kicked out of the Candy Bar, and walked home, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Cindy had brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and slid on her boy shorts with matching tank top, and slid into bed by about 1:00. Bu that time, she was way to tired to read more of her book, so she just turned off the light, rolled over, and instantly fell asleep.

_BUMP_

A few hours later, Cindy awoke with a start. She'd never been a very heavy sleeper. She saw a man standing over top of her and started screaming. Instantly a hand flew over her mouth.

"Shhh…" A strange mans voice shushed her. "This won't hurt…much."

And the last thing Cindy saw was this strange, slightly attractive man, in his mid-twenties, with a needle in his hand. Then she was out.

**(A/N Ok, I'm going to end there. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, usually I have troubles with my first chapters, because I have so much to introduce, and they don't really flow, but I hope this one flowed ok. So yea. Review please, I'll give you… a cyber hug! Whopee!)**


	2. Phone calls

**(A/N Wow…that took a long time. Sorry guys! I've been uber busy lately. But here it is! Thanks for all those people who reviewed. Enjoy!)**

It was the last day of classes, and it was, Libby had to say, pretty gay. They only went for half an hour, to clean out their lockers, get their report cards, and that was practically it. So, naturally Jimmy wasn't surprised that Cindy wasn't there that day. Half the school wasn't there that day. (They'd mail you your report card).) But Libby was surprised. It was definitely not like Cindy to miss school, even if they didn't do any thing. Cindy adored school for social aspect of it even more than the academic, and she wouldn't see any of her friends (other than Libby, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen) over the summer.

But Jimmy and Sheen managed to assure Libby that Cindy was fine, and Libby calmed down. In her home room, she got her report card, and was ready to fly to the moon and back. She had gotten straight A's (except a C+ in P.E, but that SO didn't count).

She had forgotten all her anxiety about Cindy, and had said 'good bye' to all her friends, a few teachers, and even the schools principal, Mr. Green.

By the time she got home, she was positively floating. I'm hooome!" she sang out as soon as she walked in the door, even though she knew both her parents were working.

Libby ran up the stairs to her room, dropped her back pack, grabbed her purse, and her favourite book, and ran back down the stairs, into the kitchen, to get a piece of pie, and then she was going to read peacefully, and answer her text messages.

When she was sitting contentedly in the living room window seat with her book, Sidekick, and pie, Libby snapped open her phone to give Cindy a call. She wanted to tell her some thing she had just figured out about Johnny Depp. But then Libby remembered. Cindy hadn't been at school that day. So, forgetting all about Johnny Depp, Libby dialed Cindy's number.

"Hello? Hello?" She heard Cindy's voice.

"Cind? It's me Lib-"

"I can't hear you!"

"Cindy? Cind-"

"Gotcha! If you don't know what to do by know, you might wanna hang up." Cindy's answering machine finished.

Libby sighed and took a bite of pie.

_BEEP_

"Um, hey Cind", Libby started, her mouth still full. She chewed, and swallowed, then continued. "It's just Libby, wondering why YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY! Any ways, call me back when you can, you know where. And change your damn machine message!" Libby flipped down her Sidekick, and started reading.

She was on her last bite of pie, when she abruptly dropped her book, and spit out her pie in shock, much like one would do with milk, or water.

She picked up her Sidekick, and went into text messages. She pulled up a contact, and her fingers went flying across the key pad.

"Jimmy?" She snapped into the phone. "Can you come over…like…now?"

Jimmy sounded shocked. "Um…sure, are you ok Libby?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, just get here!" Libby snapped, and she closed the blinds, and got up from her seat and locked both the front and back doors.

"Can I bring Sheen and Carl?" Jimmy asked, sounding slightly suspicious, as though he were about to be ambushed.

"Yes!" Libby hissed, and snapped her phone shut. Then she tried Cindy again. And again. And again. After eight tries, she threw her phone down on the window seat, and brought her pie plate into the kitchen, singing Ashley Tisdale's 'He said, She said' so she wouldn't get too scared.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Libby screamed, and ran to the door, picking up an umbrella, and slowly opening up the door. It was Carl.

Carl screamed, and so did Libby, dropping the umbrella. And then Libby jumped into Carl's arms. "Oh my god Carl I'm so glad you're here!"

Carl stood there awkwardly until Libby let go of him. And then suddenly Jimmy and Sean were there too. It was all happening too fast, Libby felt like she couldn't breath. Once they were all inside (doors locked, curtains shut, the works) and sitting in Libby's living room, did Libby take a deep breath, and look at her three male friends, who were staring at her in a pitying way, as if she were loosing her mind.

"Some one like…kidnapped Cindy." She stated bluntly. Then she looked around. These words definitely didn't have the effect she was hoping for. All three boys sat there, staring at her with wide eyes. "She didn't come to school today" Libby continued "She's not answering her phone…the only thing I can think of, is that the dude that is blackmailing Jimmy kidnapped her!"

These words DID have the effect Libby was hoping for. Jimmy jumped out of his seat, and Sheen and Carl stood up as well, her words sinking in.

Jimmy was the first to react, he stormed towards the door. Libby caught his arm, and spun him around. "Jimmy, what are you doing?" She asked frantically.

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm going to go negotiate with the guy-"

But his voice was drowned out by Libby's phone.

'_This is the, potential break up song' _Aly and AJ's 'Potential Break Up Song' blared up, and Libby ran over to her phone, flipped it over, and hoped to God it was Cindy.

"Hello?"

"Libby?" It was Cindy, and she sounded frantic.

"Oh my god, Cindy, I was so worried!" Libby breathed out a sigh of relief, and she watched Jimmy visibly relax.

"Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl are-" But Libby was cut off by some one speaking. And that some one, was not Cindy. It was a deep, gruff man's voice.

"You listen, I'll talk, got it?"

Libby nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her, and then squeaked 'yes'.

"If you want your little friend to live here" Libby heard a crash, and a squeal that obviously came from Cindy "You better do exactly what I say, got it?"

Libby squeaked again. "Uh huh."

"What's she saying?" Sheen asked, speaking for the first time since he had gotten to Libby's house.

Libby put a finger to her lips and shook her head.

"I need to, to get Jimmy Neutron to call this number. Do you have a pen?"

Libby dashed into the kitchen, pulled out her 'In the life if Libby Fallfax' Notepad, and recorded the number the man gave her. Then he hung up.

**(A/N Ok…I'm going to stop there. I know it was short, but there wasn't a lot of dialogue. I should post a new chapter up really soon…I actually mean it this time! I promise, you can hold me to it! So any ways…review! Cookies for you if you do! Woot! Oh, btw, the story gets more interesting, there will be a lot of action, some slight violence, and language, and what not, so sit tight! I hate stories that rush! So yea…hopefully it's not too slow for you. Any ways, enough babbling. REVIEW!)**


	3. More Kidnappings

**(A/N Wowza! It didn't take me three million years to update this time! Woot! You see, I'm one of those authors who don't plan out the story before they write. I mean, I have a faint idea of what I'm doing, but not a great one. So…hah I suppose we'll just see where this story takes us shall we? I'll just…let the words come out. ) Oh, and I'll make sure to spell SHEEN right this chapter. Haha.)**

Libby was sitting in a kitchen chair, hyperventilating. Sheen was sitting next to her with a worried expression on his face, Carl was eating pie (no, he wasn't eating just because, but he always ate when he was stressed. Always. And it really helped if it was sugary…) and Jimmy was pacing. Obviously his first instinct was to grab the phone and call the number Libby had given him, but the operator had said that the number had been disconnected.

"Well, did you write it down correctly?" Jimmy snapped at Libby, who nodded, still breathing into a brown paper bag. He had been shouting things at her for the past five minutes.

"Well, did you-" Jimmy started to say, but was cut off by Sheen.

"Jimmy shut the hell up, we're all upset here, stop yelling at her." Sheen said angrily. And he and Jimmy stared daggers at each other for about a minute.

Finally, Libby stopped hyperventilating, threw her bag into the garbage, and took a deep, calming breath. "Ok guys, here's what we're going to do. Carl, you're going to go to the police." Jimmy started to say some thing, but Libby sped up, so he didn't get a chance. "The man never said any thing about going to the police." This shut Jimmy up, and he beckoned for Libby to continue.

"Thank you." Libby tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Ok, Jimmy your going to try calling the number again." Jimmy opened his mouth again, but this time it was Sheen who cut him off, with an angry look. Sheen never looked angry, he either looked happy or vacant, so, when he gave you an angry look, even if your girlfriend had just been kidnapped, you knew to stop whateverf you had been doing. Immediately.

"Use that, genius brain of yours, and figure some thing out ok?" Libby sighed. "I am going to call Cindy's parents, and see if they know any thing, or if they are even there, and Sheen….you can…um…go with Carl?" Libby finished, making her statement sound more like a question.

Every one nodded, except for Sheen, who said "I'm not leaving you!"

Libby looked at him. "Sheen, its fine, don't worry about me. Besides…Jimmy's here!" Libby said cheerfully. Sheen looked a bit dissatisfied with her answer, but shrugged, and followed Carl into the hall and out the door any ways.

* * *

After Sheen and Carl had left, and all the doors were locked again (Jimmy had made sure himself), Jimmy decided he would go upstairs to make sure no one was there. Libby shuddered, and decided to go with him, she didn't want to be downstairs...by herself is there was a kidnapper inside her house.

After all the rooms were checked, Jimmy said, "I think the coast is clear. Do you mind if I work on this in your room, you have a nice working area", he pointed to Libby's desk.

"Um…thanks." Libby said, not really knowing if that was a compliment or not, but, since it was from Jimmy, she decided it was.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Play around with the numbers a bit, you know, see if I can get the number."

Libby nodded. "Ok, I'll be downstairs."

Libby ran down the stairs, back to the window seat in the living room. She grabbed her Sidekick, and slumped down in a big leather chair. She dialed Cindy's home number. The answering machine kicked in, and Libby noticed that the message was different. "Hi, you've reached Nick and Katherine Vortex, we couldn't come to the phone at the moment, so please leave a message, and we'll get back to you when we can."

_BEEP _

"Uh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Vortex" (Libby felt odd calling them that, usually she referred to them as 'mom' and 'dad' because they were pretty much her second parents) "Um, I was just wondering if you could give me a call when you can, um, not Cindy, but you guys. I'm doing a report for…school" Libby realized school was out "No, I mean, not school, a course I'm taking…uh, outside of school. So, yea…thanks. Bye." Libby hung up, realizing she didn't give them her number. Oh well, they had caller I.D.

Libby decided she was going to go up and check on Jimmy, who, it had seemed, had produced all these tools, and…other scientific things out of nowhere.

Libby knocked gently on the door. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy jumped about a foot in the air.

"Don't do that!" He shouted, grabbed his heart.

Libby chuckled. "Oops…sorry. How are you doing, with the number?"

Jimmy threw up his hands in frustration. "Nothing is working, the number still says disconnected."

"Maybe it's long distance?" Libby suggested. "Try adding a 1 to the front."

Jimmy shook his head, and slammed his head on the desk. "Nothing is working."

Libby rolled her eyes, grabbed Jimmy's phone, and dialed the number. "It's ringing." She said, handing it out for Jimmy.

"Hello?" said the strange, gruff man's voice that was talking to Libby. "Are you alone?"

'GO AWAY' Jimmy mouthed to Libby, and she rolled her eyes again, walking out the door, muttering some thing about Jimmy being the smart one. And calling him some…other things.

"Yes", Jimmy nodded, flicking a pen around in between his fingers.

"What I need you to do, is meet me at the abandoned coffee house just outside of town, do you know it?"

Jimmy felt his mouth going dry. "Uh huh."

"Can you meet me there tomorrow at 9:46 AM?"

"Uh huh."  
"Good. If your not there…well…lets just say your girlfriend will get it."

Jimmy thought this was a rather cliché threat, but nodded any ways. "Uh huh."

"Excellent." Then there was a click, and then phone went dead.

Jimmy threw down his phone, sighed, and put his head on the desk. And that was when he heard Libby's bone chilling scream.

* * *

Jimmy bolted down the stairs, to see Libby cowered behind the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest. Sheen was standing above her, panting wildly.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, really confused. "Where's Carl?"

"They thought he was Libby" Sheen managed, and Jimmy raised his eyes in confusion. And the 'what the hell?' came from Libby, who was still cowering behind the couch.

"I was kidding, but still they got Carl!" Sheen practically screamed.

"Who?" Jimmy asked, sounding really concerned.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the people who got Cindy!" Sheen yelled again, hysterical.

"How do you know?" Libby asked.

"Um, I don't know, how many other KIDNAPPERS do we know?" Sheen asked, his tone still harsh.

But Libby didn't seem to mind. "Oh my god." She said, standing up, looking at Jimmy's expression. "Sorry I screamed, Sheen scared me, he burst through the front door. I thought I told you to lock the front door!"

Jimmy looked confused. "I did."

"Well, it wasn't locked when I got here man." Sheen said, still out of breath.

"So, Sheen what happened?" Libby asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder, forgetting about the door momentarily.

Sheen shook his head. We went to the police station, the man asked us what our names were, then on his fascinating walkie – talkie thingy, he said, we have a Code Yellow."

"Isn't it usually code red?" Jimmy asked, walking past Sheen and Libby and sitting down.

"I thought so too." Sheen continued. "So, anyways, next thing we know, these men in funny black suits were all around us, and they grabbed Carl, and tried to grab me…but I ran, man, I ran." Sheen stuttered, really discombobulated.

"Jimmy got a hold of the man who got them." Libby said, walking away from Sheen and sitting next to Jimmy. "What did he say Jimmy?"

"We're meeting him at the abandoned coffee house tomorrow morning" Jimmy shrugged. "That was all he said."

"Well, I didn't get a hold of Cindy's parents. And, what's worse, is that they changed their answering machine, you know how it used to be Cindy, and say you've reached Cindy, Nick, and Katherine Vortex, now it only says Nick and Katherine."

Sheen and Jimmy didn't seem to get it. "Isn't that weird?" Libby asked sharply.

"Um…sure?" Jimmy said.

Libby sighed, and stormed into the kitchen.

_CRASH_

A loud crash came from upstairs.

Libby screamed, and ran back into the living room, hiding behind Sheen. "What was that?" She asked.

"A cat?" Jimmy suggested.

"I don't have any animals!" Libby whispered.

"Why don't we…um…go to the lab?" Jimmy suggested. Libby ran into the kitchen, grabbed her jacket, scribbled her parents a quick note, ran back into the living room, grabbed her purse and Sidekick, and, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, said, "Let's go get our friends back."

**(A/N Yes, I know the operator wouldn't say disconnected if it was a long distance call, but what ever. I'm the author, if you have a problem with that….then write your own story! But don't use my plot…even though we have no idea where the plot is going. Any whoo…I hope you enjoyed, thanks for all the positive feedback. Woot! Any ways, review…again…and I'll be very happy. So happy, I might just post another chapter. Yay! Wink wink, nudge nudge )**


	4. Even more kidnappings

**(A/N Wow, this is the fastest I've updated, like, in one story, in about five million years, I must like you guys. Any who, here's the next chapter, I promise you some action. Enjoy.)**

They all had gotten to Jimmy's house pretty quickly, and after saying a quick "hi" to Jimmy's parents, they all went down to the lab. Libby had been in the lab a few weeks before, and already there were more experiments, and findings. But Libby had to say, for a lab, it was pretty orderly.

"So, why are we here again, Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy sighed, and shook his head. "Because it's a safe place to stay. I honestly don't know what I can do for now, you know, until tomorrow, when we have to meet the psycho's."

"Why don't we plan out a strategy?" Libby asked, and Jimmy and Sheen looked at her, with funny expressions on their faces.

"Well, we were planning on doing that…but as soon as you left." Sheen admitted after a while.

"Um, excuse me, where am I going?" Libby asked, full of attitude. There was more silence, and then it dawned on her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, you are NOT leaving me here! I'm coming with you." She said calmly.

Sheen shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You're fragile."

Libby scoffed. "Fragile? I could kick your ass any day, and you know it Sheen!"

Jimmy shook his head, "Sheen's right Libby. It doesn't just have to do with the fact that your 5"4."

Libby opened her mouth to say some thing, but Jimmy cut her off. "Let me finish. We don't know what were up against, but we don't want you to get hurt."

"Jimmy, I may not be as smart as you, or as…tall as Sheen, but still, Carl obviously would have gone with you if he were still here, right?" Both Jimmy and Sheen nodded their heads reluctantly. "So, he got kidnapped, didn't he? Look, you're right, we don't know what were up against, but I have to come. We need all the people we can get. And we obviously can't tell any one else about it, they seemed to know that Carl and Sheen were going to the police, so who knows what they'd do if we told any one else."

Libby paused, and let her speech sink in. "I'm coming." She said stubbornly, and sat down on a chair that conveniently happened to be right there.

"I guess…I guess she could be helpful." Jimmy said, after a while.

"What?" Both Libby and Sheen asked, surprised.

"Well…she's right. I think she should come Sheen." Jimmy continued.

Libby was pleased, although surprised that Jimmy changed his mind so quickly. But Sheen was not pleased at all. "Jimmy!" He said, but Jimmy cut him off with a look, meaning to say 'Well talk about it later'.

Libby, who seemed to know they needed some privacy, pulled her Ipod out of her purse, plugged her earphones in, and picked up her Sidekick, sending the message that she wasn't leaving, but she'd let them talk with out her listening.

After Jimmy and Sheen walked over to the other side of the lab, Sheen whisper-yelled "Are you crazy?"

"I just really think she could be a big help Sheen. We're underestimating her. Just think about what she said, alright. Oh, and, if she stays here, she'll probably do some thing stupid. Or some thing stupid will happen to her. It's probably best if she's with us." The two boys stared at each other for a moment, until Sheen sighed in defeat. "Fine, I suppose its best."

They both looked over to where Libby was sitting. Except…she wasn't sitting there any more. Sheen swung his head around wildly, and Jimmy ran over to where she had been sitting. Her purse was gone, along with her cell phone, but her Ipod was still sitting in the chair.

That was when they heard the shriek. And then they heard "Back, get back!" It wasn't Libby, it was Jimmy's mom.

Sheen and Jimmy ran out of the lab and into Jimmy's backyard. Once they had gotten there, they were pretty stunned at what they saw. In fact, Jimmy was so amazed; he seemed to be in a trance.

There was about five hover cars, very much like Jimmy's, except bigger, with dome's covering them. There were two people in each, and they were all landing on Jimmy's lawn, around some ugly beast creature that had Libby under one arm, and Jimmy's mom under the other.

Jimmy's dad, was unnoticed, and was trying to bat the monster away with a pie pan. **(A/N I told you, I can't be serious.) **"Jimmy, do some thing!" Sheen yelled at him, breaking Jimmy out of his trance.

Jimmy looked down at his watch, pressed a button, and a red beam of light shot at the monster's shoulder. The monster groaned in pain, and dropped Libby, but kept a hold on Jimmy's mom.

Jimmy shot again and it hit the monster in his left eye, and Jimmy shot again, and got his right.

"Nice shots" Sheen yelled above the noise.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied, and the monster groped around him for a while, until he finally found Jimmy's dad, and grabbing his shirt, pulled him into a headlock. Jimmy was now getting frantic, as well as Sheen, who looked at each other, and ran into the middle of the lawn. **(A/N Good god, it took Jimmy long enough to go and save his parents.) **

Jimmy ran up as close as he could to the monster, and fired off one of the lasers in his watch, hoping if he hit him in the exact spot, the monster would drop his mom. But his watch didn't work. He hit the button again. And again. And again. Nothing.

Jimmy felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around, hitting the person in the neck. When he turned around again, the monster was out of sight, and he looked around wildly. "Mom, Dad!" He called, looking around. But all he saw was Sheen, Libby, and a small fluffy pink thing, no bigger than an egg. It had two googly eyes, but nothing else.

Libby bent down and picked it up. "Aw, how cute!" She said, cuddling it.

"What happened?" He heard Sheen ask her.

Libby exhaled slowly, and said, "I have no idea! I was just sitting, listening to my music, then I grabbed my purse to put my cell phone away, and then I was up here, under the arm of a monster.

"They may be smarter than we're giving them credit for." Sheen commented.

"But then why do they need Jimmy's help?" Libby asked him, in a quiet voice.

Jimmy was almost crying. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. Why couldn't he save his parents? And why couldn't he have saved Libby, or Carl? And, why did his watch stop working?

He looked over at Libby and Sheen, who were talking in hushed tones, obviously feeling bad about Jimmy's parents.

And that was when Jimmy decided he wasn't going to let any one else get hurt.

**(A/N Oooook! First off, I would like to say, I hope you enjoyed. I'm definitely not used to writing 'action' scenes; I don't think I ever actually have, so woot, that was my first! I'm fully aware it wasn't the best, but bare with me, I'll get better! I'd also like to say sorry about the shortness, but I'll post a new chapter quickly. Oh, and sorry if the characters seem 'out of character'. Ok, I think I'm done apologizing now. Review! Even if you want to tell me my story sucked.) **


	5. The coffee house

**(A/N Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks to every one who reviewed! Oh, and btw, I don't own any thing…well…maybe the plot, but nothing else, sadly enough. If I did I'd probably have to marry Sheen – And YES I am well aware of the fact that he is a cartoon. And ways, enjoy!)**

Jimmy was finally beginning to relax. Well, not totally relax, since he was just about to meet some psycho, but you know, some what relaxed. He was in his hover car, flying to the outskirts of town. He had estimated it would take him about fifteen minutes, so he decided to leave at 9:20, giving him time to be there, and some time to be early.

Jimmy was happy he decided to leave Sheen and Libby back at the lab. Even though he left for the abandoned coffee house, though, he woke up quite early (to avoid having to explain to Sheen and Libby that they couldn't come after all) and had spent a little while coming up with a plan at the Candy Bar.

He felt really sad when he thought about the Candy Bar. The last time he was at the Candy Bar was the night of the talent show…the last time he had seen Cindy. He felt so bad that people were getting kidnapped, and probably hurt because of him. Some times he wished he wasn't a genius. But only some times.

He was almost at the outskirts of town (he wasn't exactly sure where the coffee house was, but he was sure he could find it) when he heard a sneeze, and then a "Sheen shut up!" Followed by a "sorry".

Jimmy quickly switched the hover car to autopilot, and walked towards the back, where he saw Libby and Sheen crouched under the two backseats. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen them before!

"What are you two doing here?" Jimmy practically spat. And then without waiting for an answer, he marched back up to the front of the hover car.

Libby stood up, followed him, and then stood next him to him, hands on her hips. "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"Turning the car around." Jimmy replied.

"You can't!" said Sheen, scrambling up, and running up to where Jimmy and Libby were.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked, now totally calm.

"Well, for one thing, you'll be late for the meeting with the psycho", Libby said, and Sheen snorted. "And for another thing," Libby continued, "we're not going to leave, so it would be a big waste of time."

Jimmy turned to face her. "What are you doing here?" He asked again, no longer calm.

"Sheen put on your mind reading helmet last night, and figured out what your plans were. And, naturally, we weren't going to let you go alone." Libby said simply.

Jimmy grabbed the steering wheel, switched it back to manual, and jerked the hover car around. Sheen fell into one of the chairs. As quickly as Jimmy had turned the hover car around, Libby grabbed the other side of the wheel, and yanked as hard as she could. Then Jimmy yanked his side. And Libby yanked hers. Sheen fell from side to side, into the seats on either side of him.

After about ten minutes, Jimmy shook his head, and let go of the wheel, letting Libby steer. "We're going to be late." He said softly.

It took them about five minutes to get to the coffee shop, and, as much as Jimmy wanted to argue for Sheen and Libby to stay in the hover car, he knew they only had a few minutes left, and he figured Sheen and Libby would be safer with him.

Sheen and Libby looked at each other when Jimmy didn't start a big scene about them staying in the hover car, and then walked up to the building.

The building was in a hexagon shape, and about three stories high, the walls were made mostly of windows, that were all covered with wood, obviously keeping people out. It wasn't very big, and Jimmy wondered why the psycho would have wanted him to meet him there, and the only reason Jimmy could think of was that it was isolated.

Sheen walked up to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked.

Then Jimmy's watch beeped. Jimmy looked down and saw that is was 9:46. Shit!

"Stand back!" He bellowed, and, quickly whipping a little bomb from his back pocket, stuck it on one of the pieces of wood, and set it off. It took about a minute to explode, and it wasn't a very big explosion, but it did the trick. There was a small hole in the wood big enough for a person to climb through. Jimmy, with out looking at the other two, looked at his watch, and saw it was now 9:48. Libby climbed in after him, followed by Sheen.

It wasn't dark in the coffee house at all. 'Probably another reason he wanted me to meet him here', Jimmy thought, turning the light on his watch on. He felt Libby grab onto his shirt to avoid tripping.

The room was empty, except a small T.V and VHS machine in the middle of the room, on a table, with two chairs. Jimmy shone his light on the table. No one was there. Then he shone the light around the room. No one was there either. He walked closer to the table, moving slowly, just in case there were any tricks. Then he noticed that there was a small note, and a tape sitting in the middle of the table.

**(A/N Ok, that's where we stop. Wahoo! I'm quite pleased with this chapter, so I hope you liked it too. Any ways…review!) **


	6. New York

**(A/N And here we go! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!)**

Jimmy, Libby, and Sheen walked over to the table, and Jimmy hesitantly picked up the tape. They were only a few minutes late, but Jimmy didn't see any people around. Although, he didn't have to be a genius to know that they had to be careful. If they weren't…well, ambushed, Jimmy figured the 'kidnapper' was a sick person, who was going to enjoy playing games with him and his friends.

The note was simple, only saying two words: _Play me. _

"So…what now?" Libby asked the question Jimmy knew all three of them were wondering.

Sheen took the tape from Jimmy, looked at it for a minute, and then said "Let's watch it. What harm can it do? It's not our T.V."

Libby rolled her eyes, but pulled out one of the chairs from the table, and sat down. Jimmy decided to stay standing, and so did Sheen, after he put the tape into the VCR.

The face of a man, in a black cloth face mask (or should I say head mask?) appeared on the screen. The mask was cut so that there were two holes for eyes, and a piece cut for the mouth. The man was obviously smiling. "I knew you wouldn't show up." He said with a gruff, low voice. "I always keep my promises, Jimmy Neutron. Obviously you didn't care enough about your friends to show up in time. So, just like I promised, they will be, shall I say, punished?"

Libby shivered, and turned to look at Jimmy and Sheen. But the tape wasn't over yet.

The man continued; "Jimmy. I hate to be such a bother, but that's the way life works. You win some and you lose some. I'll contact you when I figure out when I'm done with your girlfriend." The man grinned, and then the tape shut off.

"Ok, did that man give any one else the creeps?" Libby asked, standing up.

Sheen nodded, and put his arm around Libby. "Don't worry Libbs, I'll protect you."

"Don't." Libby made a face, and twisted his arm around so it wasn't around her shoulders.

"Maybe we should just go back to the hovercar." Sheen said, turned on his heel.

"No." Libby said. "Let's look around a bit" she contined, looking at Jimmy.

Sheen shrugged, and said "Fine by me."

"Wait." Jimmy said, grabbing Sheen's shoulder. "I think we need the proper supplies."

"What do you mean?" Sheen asked in utter confusion.

Jimmy started muttering to himself. "We obviously can't go back to the lab…or back to Retroville."

"Jimmy, what are you talking about?" Libby asked, obviously just as confused as Sheen.

"Guys…I think it's time to go to New York."

**(A/N Ok, I know it was short, but I needed to get some thing up! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and I don't think Retroville is actually a city…so I'm saying that it's like, outside New York, but it's a smallish town surrounded by a forest and all that before you get into New York. That's how I pictured it in my head haha. So again, sorry for the short chapter. But review! It'll make the wait shorter.)**


	7. Explosions

**(A/N And here we go…Enjoy. Thanks to every one who reviewed.)**

"New York?" asked Sheen and Libby at the same time. "Why New York?"

"Look guys." Jimmy started. "We don't know who these people are; we don't know what kind of weapons they have…if we stay here were at risk. I'll feel safer if we are in New York. Plus, it's the closest town to Retroville."

Libby nodded. "Makes sense. I need to get some new clothes any ways. These ones smell like feet."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "You always smell good to me." Then he grinned.

Libby made a face. "Ew…"

Jimmy clapped his hands loudly. "Guys, can we focus?"

Libby and Sheen both jumped, and then, relaxing, looked at Jimmy.

"Look, I've already mentally made a list of every thing I'm going to need." Jimmy started, walking towards the hole in glass they had used as a door. "Libby, you can go and get…other clothes, and Sheen and I will go and get the tools." Once they had reached the exit, they got out, and went back to the hover car. Jimmy and Sheen were about to step into it, when some thing dawned on Libby, and she screamed.

Jimmy and Sheen whipped their heads around to see if she was ok. She was fine, and Sheen clutched his heart.

"What, Libby?" Jimmy asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

Libby screamed again, both boys looked at her like she was crazy. "What if they did some thing to the…" But Libby never got to finish her sentence. At this point, some thing in the hover car blew up, sending Libby, Jimmy, and Sheen back with the force.

Libby hit the ground, and heard Jimmy and Sheen hit beside her. She also heard a crunch, that hadn't come from her. Once she could, she sat up, grabbing her arm that was throbbing in pain. "Are you guys ok?" She asked to the boys beside her.

Jimmy nodded, but Sheen didn't. He was holding his side, and breathing shallowly.

"I heard a crack." Jimmy pointed out.

"Yea, me too", Libby said, moving herself over to Sheen. She had taken a first aid course before she had started babysitting, and she did every thing she could think of. Sheen seemed fine, he had just landed on a rib, and hurt it, but she didn't think it was cracked or broken or any thing.

"So, what was the crack?" Libby asked, after she and Jimmy had gotten Sheen up, and they were walking towards the hover car. Jimmy shrugged, and Sheen didn't do any thing. Libby just blew her bangs out of her face, and they continued on towards the hover car.

It turned out that the structure of the hover car wasn't too bad, and it could still fly, but the inside was pretty bad, every thing was either…well, not there, or scorched.

"What do you think made it explode Jimmy?" Sheen asked, as he sat down inside the hover car.

"A bomb, probably." Jimmy answered calmly.

"And…is it safe to be in?" Libby asked.

Jimmy nodded. "I've searched it and every thing. I'm sure it's fine."

Libby nodded, and sat down beside Sheen. But then she jumped up again. "Ow." She rubbed her butt, and picked some thing up.

"I just…sat on this…" She said, handing it to Jimmy.

It was Godarts collar **(A/N yea, ok, I know he doesn't have a collar, but in the story he does, ok? Deal with it.) **with a note attached to it that said; "I have your parents, girlfriend, friend, and dog. You may want to help me."

Jimmy slumped down in defeat, and Libby snatched the note from him. She scrunched her eyes together. "How can you help? This creeper hasn't even really told you what you need to do, other than helping his take over the world. And he hasn't even given you a chance!" She kept ranting on, but realized Jimmy wasn't listening. "Jimmy!" She snapped.

"He has Gotard." Was all Jimmy said, and Libby sighed.

"Obviously this person isn't a criminal mastermind Jimmy! You're probably ten times smarter than him!" This made Jimmy smile, so Libby kept going. "Wait…maybe do you think the person behind this is a girl?"

Jimmy and Sheen both made faces. "Why?" Sheen asked.

"Well…the mood swings!" Libby answered.

Jimmy shook his head. "The guy I talked to on the phone was…a guy."

Libby nodded her head, and Sheen said, "And the person in the video was a guy."

Libby rolled her eyes. "Guys. If I was trying to take over the world, and had the guts to kidnap a bunch of people, I'd obviously have people working for me."

Jimmy stood up. "You know…that makes sense! Also, if I haven't heard her voice, or seen her, even under a mask, I have basically no chance of figuring out who she is!"

Libby nodded, and smiled. "Uh huh. Exactly. So…to New York?" She asked.

"To New York!" Jimmy and Sheen said, Jimmy helping Sheen up.

**(A/N Oh yea, a longer chapter haha. And yes, I took the liberty of blowing some thing up. Any ways, I'm sorry if Jimmy isn't as smart as he should be, but, you know, it's kind of hard for me. Haha. Also, sorry if the story is moving sort of slow. It'll go faster soon enough. Any ways…review!)**


	8. In the city

**(A/N OMG I AM THE WORST AUTHOR EVER! I really am, I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, three trillion years! But I'm updating now, and it'll be a long one, I swear to god! Think of it as an early Christmas present! Any who, here's the next bit of the story, I promise it'll be exciting even though...as of right now I really don't know what'll happen. Any ways, you mya wonder why their spending their time shopping, instead of saving every one, but they need to be prepared, so that's why. So, with out further adu, heres the story...enjoy!)**

Once they were in New York, Jimmy, Sheen and Libby decided to split up. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, but New York was a busy place, and they would be meeting up soon. Besides, they only had a short amount of time to get every thing they needed. Sheen was in charge of getting gadgets at a Spy store he spotted, Libby was going to get new clothes, and Jimmy was in charge of getting the tools he needed to fix the hovercar, and come up with a plan.

Libby was in a second hand store, looking at some ugly, light stained jeans with intentional holes in them when she decided that if she had to go down, she was going to do it in style. Her hand flew to her purse, containing her wallet, which also contained her credit card, which was linked with her parents account. It was her 'for emergencies only' card, and she figured this was a pretty big emergency.

With that thought, she put a smile on her face, and stalked right out of the store. And then she went crazy. She got a bunch of new outfits for the trio, including make-up and hair dye, so that they could change their appearances, if it was neccessary.

She was walking out of the last shop she went into, her arms full of bags, when she bumped into Sheen, carrying an armful of bags as well.

"Hey." She said, bumping him playfully with her hip.

"What put you in such a good mood?" He asked, looking at the grin on her face and the twinkle in her eyes.

"Shopping." Libby laughed. "It always clears my head."

Sheen nodded, then looked ahead. Jimmy was sitting in the hovercar in the middle of a park. Libby should have been surprised that no one had said any thing to him, but it was New York city, she guessed that people had probably seen weirder things.

She and Sheen ran over to the hovercar and dumped their bags inside.

"How did it go?" Jimmy asked, not looking up from his gadget, and Sheen grinned proudly.

"I got a bunch of hidden cameras, hoping they would help, walkie talkie watches, bungie belts, with cables inside, contact lenses that allow you to see through any thing, laser lipgloss, (for Libby) and laser pens (for Jimmy and I), watches that seem to be able to scan evidence, and fold up scooters, just in case some thing happens to the hovercar." Sheen took a deep breath and looked around proudly.

Libby and Jimmy looked at each other, and then Libby asked, "Uh, Sheen, are you positive that'll all work?"

Sheens face fell a little bit, and he replied "No, but it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

Jimmy, sensing his friends dissapointment with their reactions said "I'm sure they'll work just fine."

Sheen thanked him with his eyes, and Jimmy nodded, then turned to Libby. "What did you get?"

Libby flipped her hair off her shoulder, then pulled up a bag. "Ok, I got a bunch of different oufits, you know, for when we need to change, because I didn't know when we'd be comming into the city again, but here is our first change of clothes." She thought of Cindy as she pulled Jimmy's outfit out of the bag. She would have loved this. And who knew what the phyco's were doing to her at the very moment. But she needed to suck it up. This was all part of saving her best friend.

"Jimmy, this ones for you." Libby said, as she showed the boys the first outfit she bought. It was a green camoflouged t-shirt with green army pants, and beige hiking boots. She handed it to Jimmy. "I figured we'd be in the forest for a bit", she smiled, and pulled out the next outfit. Sheen's was the same, except his pants we camoflouged, and the T-shirt was a light green. Then she took out hers. It was a dark, but light green turtleneck sweater with camoflouged pants. She also had boots, but they were beige Uggs.

Jimmy and Sheen looked at her, and she said, "Well, you don't expect me to wear hiking boots, do you?" She pulled out her Sidekick, and looked at the time. It was already 3:30. "K guys, look, it's already three, I say that we go change, meet back here in five minutes, and go back to the coffee shop."

"Sounds good to me." Sheen nodded, but Jimmy said, "What about our plan?"

"Well..." Libby chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I think we should try to sneak into the forest undetected...maybe then we can see if we can find a way to get in where they won't find us."

Sheen looked at Libby, then Jimmy. Jimmy nodded. "I guess it's fine."

Libby smiled, then handed them their outfits. As she turned away for the nearest girls change room in the park, she wondered why Jimmy couldn't have any of those weird (but effective) 'brain blasts' he'd been having since he was ten. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking about the look in her eyes. She wondered if his brain had maybe turned numb? She knew it sounded weird, but she didn't care. She knew the Jimmy who was with her wasn't her friend. He was some one else.

She walked into the change room and decided she'd talk to Sheen about it. She had just finished changing when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

Some one cleared their voice on the other end. "I know your plan." Said the mans voice who had been haunting her for the past few days.

"What do you want with us?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Your time is running out."

"What?" Libby asked, confused. "Is that supposed to be a riddle? I really suck at riddles."

The man sounded slightly exhasperated. "It means if you and your friends don't come soon, the people you care about will be gone."

Libby bit down hard on her lip, pleased that he hadn't hung up already. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, deciding to press her luck. If he hung up on her, that was fine, at least she knew she had tried to find out. "You say that Jimmy needs to help you, we don't know what you mean! We honestly don't know what your talking about."

"Trust me. If Jimmy thinks hard enough, he'll know." The man said, then before he hung up, he said "Nice sweater, Libbs. I'm watching you."

A shiver went up Libby's spine, and she heard a knock. She spun around screaming, and opened up the door. But it was only Sheen. And she threw herself into his arms.

* * *

Back at the coffee house, Cindy opened her eyes. Her head hurt, her arms hurt...in fact, her whole body ached. These people, whoever they were, wouldn't stop giving her injections of some thing that made her feel like death.

Suddenly, the door to her dark room was flung open, and light flooded in. Then someone was shoved inside. "Carl?" Cindy croaked, once she saw the face of the person.

She stood up, but then collapsed back onto the bed again, finding out that her arms were tied together.

Carl nodded, and then the door was slammed shut. "How long have you been here?" Cindy manged to say, and Carl shook his head. "Not long after you got here."

"Why weren't you in the same cell as me?" Cindy wondered aloud, and Carl sat down beside her, his arms also tied, but unlike Cindy, they were behind his back. "They beat me, Cindy. They beat me hard."

Cindy looked at him painfully, noticing, even in the dark room, how pained his face looked. "They have other people too. I'm not quite sure who, but I'm sure they'll be flung in here soon enough."

Suddenly, the door was flung open again. A man wearing all black, including a mask, came in, grabbed Cindy by the hair, and yanked her up. Carl made a move to try to stop the person, but he was shoved down, and Cindy was dragged out by her hair, gasping in pain.

"Hurry up, Jimmy." She whispered as she fainted.

**(A/N Well, there you go. I hope you liked the chapter, it was a tad bit all over the place, but I hope you liked it any ways! Thank you for all the nice reviews I've been getting...but now it's time to do it again! Thanks guys! I am sorry im sucha loser, who can't update my stories. I was going to start another one, then I was like, you know what, no I'm going to update Jimmy Neutron! Well, I'll stop babbling now. Tootles!)**


	9. The Air Vent

**(A/N Hey guys! Happy New Year, 2008 woot woot! Any ways, heres the next chapter of the story. As usual, I have no idea where this is going to go, but I'm really going to try to make it longer for you! Oh, btw, Jimmy is really out of character, but that's how it's supposed to be, so don't get worried or any thing. Thanks to every one who reviewed!)**

Libby and Sheen were sitting in the back of the hovercar, as far away from Jimmy as they could get, whispering madly. Jimmy was fixing some of the things that had been blown off and broken. They didn't really have any thing to do with the flight of the hovercar, but Jimmy didn't seem to care.

"He's not himself, Sheen!" Libby whispered, talking about Jimmy. "I think he really blames himself for whats happening, even though its totally not his fault!"

Sheen nodded, and Libby continued her tirade. "I'm suspecting his brain isn't even working properly, becuase it's like...numb with pain or some thing." She shook her head. "I'm kind of afraid he's going to do some thing rash." She added, looking at Jimmy with a sad expression on her face. "I'm really scared." She admitted.

Sheen nodded again, and then stood up. "Are we ready to go Jimmy?" He asked, and gave Libby a hand, pulling her to her feet.

Jimmy nodded, and they all sat down, as Jimmy started up the hovercar, and they sped off. Some people down in the park were pointing and taking pictures, but they paid no attention to them. The trio had buisness to attend to, after all.

* * *

Libby stood up and sat down next to Jimmy. "How are you holding up?" She asked, and Jimmy gave her a weak smile. 

Libby returned the smile, and said, "You know, if people's lives weren't in danger here, I'd say we were having an adventure."

Jimmy sighed, and said, "It's not an adventure Libbs. It's a nightmare."

Libby nodded. "Yea, I know what you mean. Are you sure your ok?"

Jimmy nodded, and at that point Sheen came up and sat on the other side of Libby. "So what's the plan?" He asked Jimmy.

"I haven't really...thought of one." Jimmy said, in a complete monotone voice.

Libby and Sheen exchanged glances, and then both looked at their friend. Libby cleared her throat, and then said, "I was thinking that we could search around in the forest, you know, for some clues, or..."

Jimmy cut her off. "We're not detectives you know."

Libby made a noise in the back of her throat as Sheen turned a laugh into a cough. "Ok, what ever." She continued. "Maybe we could find a way into the coffee house with out being detected."

The boys looked at her, and she scowled. "Well, I don't see you two coming up with any better ideas." She said, crossing her arms.

Then, very enexpectedly, Jimmy smiled. "I guess that sounds ok to me." He said, and Libby smiled.

When they were at the coffee house, Sheen stood up, and asked, "Don't you think we should fly behind the building and hide the hovercar or some thing?"

Libby looked and Jimmy, and they both nodded. "That sounds pretty smart to me." Libby said, and Sheen smiled. "It really does happen a lot more than people think."

Jimmy flew another few minutes away from the coffee house, and parked the hovercar hidden in the trees.

"We should be careful", Jimmy warned. "We don't know if they've set any traps for us."

Libby and Sheen looked at each other. Duh. Of course, none of them had the will to say that to Jimmy.

Libby walked to the back of the hovercar, grabbed a watch that could scan 'evidence', a bungee belt, and the lazer lipgloss. She looked at the boys who were looking at her with blank stares. "Well, don't you think we might need them?" She asked. The boys looked at each other, then went up and grabbed the same gadgets that Libby grabbed (except for the lipgloss...they grabbed the pens.)

Once they had walked close enough to the building, Libby got down on her knees and started crawling around on the ground, shuffling leaves out of the way and feeling the ground.

"Uh...Libby?" Jimmy said.

"Yea?"

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Jimmy said, looking at Sheen. They were both thinking the same thing. Girls are insane.

"Oh, sorry." Libby said, standing up. "I'm getting really into this."

Sheen smiled, a goofey, completely lovestruck smile, and Jimmy nudged him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sheen yelped, and then quickly covered his mouth.

"Maybe we could be a little bit quieter?" Libby asked, but she was smiling. Then, she got back to work, and Sheen and Jimmy followed suit.

* * *

A little while later, when he was right by the coffee house, Sheen noticed a little door, that almost looked like a cat door, except bigger. "Libby, Jimmy, come over here!" He called, beckoning them over. 

"What is it?" Libby asked once she got there, as Jimmy bent down on his knees, and opened it up. "It looks like...an air vent." He replied, closing it silently.

"We're just going to have to find some other way in." Sheen sighed, leaning up against the side of the building.

"Uhm, why?" Libby asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Jimmy looked at her like she was crazy. "The vents too small for Sheen or I to fit in."

Libby gave him the same look back. "What about me?"

Sheen shook his head. "We're not sending you in there alone."

Libby made a disgusted sound. "Come on you guys. I can take care of myself, besides, it's only an airvent. What can they do, come up into it and attack me?" She scoffed. "Yea, I think not." Then with a determined look, she opened the door, and crawled in.

"Libby, what are you doing?" Sheen cried.

Libby turned around and looked at her two friends. "I want to find Libby and Carl, and Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. And I'm going to do that while their still alive. I can fit in this vent, so I'm going. I'm not going to try to take the person behind this down or any thing, but maybe I can get some information. I'll come back out and meet you in the hovercar in an hour, ok?" And with that, she closed the door, and crawled away.

Sheen reached for the door to open it, but Jimmy pulled him back. "Just let her go Sheen, she's right."

And he turned on his heel and walked away. "Where are you going?" Sheen called after him.

"I'll be in the hovercar." Jimmy said, almost expecting Sheen to follow him. But Sheen just sat down where he was. "I'll be waiting for Libby right here."

* * *

Libby had been crawling through the vent for almost 15 minutes, and she still hadn't found any thing. Really, she had found nothing! The vent kept going straight, and it wasn't like she was going slow. The only thing she had seen was a spider the size of her fist, which had really grossed her out. 

After a few more minutes she came to a fork in the vent. The left side was glowing with light, and the right was pitch black. Instinctively, she decided to turn left. Even if it was into danger, at least it was light, and probably had people.

After a few more minutes of crawling, she came to the end of the vent. It was over looking a small room with a large desk, and big, leather chair. Some one was sitting in the chair, but the back was facing her, and she could only see a pair of rather thick, and high black stilettos poking out from around the chair.

"It is a girl!" Libby whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a very tall, very buff man wearing all black came walking into the room, dragging Cindy by the arm.

"Cindy!" Libby whispered to herself.

"How are the plans comming along?" Libby heard the woman ask.

"Fine." The man grunted, pushing Cindy forward so that she slammed into the desk. She whimpered, and Libby felt her heart pang for her friend. She thought she recognized the mans voice, but she couldn't figure out where she'd heard it before.

"Has Jimmy responded to the latest message?" The woman asked, and the man looked confused.

"The message I told you to send about how we were moving quaters?" The woman clicked her tongue impatiently.

"But were not moving." The man said, and the woman sighed. "Yes, but we can't have them snooping around here, or else they might figure out where their friends are."

The man nodded, and he looked like he was finally getting the plan. "You wanted to see the girl?"

Libby then noticed that Cindy had been silently creeping towards the door. The man looked to see where she was, and then walked over to her in two strides, grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her over to the desk again, pulling her hair the whole time.

Cindy gasped in pain, and Libby had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out, "Don't you touch her!"

"Yes, she will be joining us at the party tonight." The woman said, still facing the wall in her chair, and Libby, couldn't see her face, no matter what angle she cranned her neck in.

"Party?" The man asked. Libby was feeling frusterated with him herself, she was surprised how the woman could stand him, and act so calmly. But, he was giving her all the answers she needed, that was for sure.

"Yes, the big party were going to, in New York. The one at that new bank." The woman said, and Libby smiled. Ok, so it wasn't the biggest piece of information ever, but she, Jimmy and Sheen could probably do some thing with it. And it was nice to know that Cindy was alive.

"What about the boy?" The man asked, and Libby smiled even wider. Carl! He must have been alive too. "No, he will stay here. Leave him with Rhys." The man nodded, and he grabbed Cindy, and made his way to the door, dragging her along in his wake.

Libby's smile faded. Ok, who was Rhys? Some crazy murderer phyco? A killer dog? She shivered, and was just about to turn back, when she heard the man grunt in pain. Cindy had kicked him in the groin, and was trying to get to the door. He managed to get and, grab Cindy's hair, and knock her head into the wall.

That was all Libby could take. "Cindy!" She cried out, before she could stop herself. Realizing what she had done, she clapped a hand over her mouth, and crawled as fast as she could away from the scene unfolding in front of her. She had enough information for the time being, and she discovered a great new way to spy on her enemy.

"Don't worry Cindy", she said to herself quietly, as soon as she was surrounded by darkness again. "We'll come to save you!"

**(A/N And done! I have to say, I had a lot of fun with that chapter! I'm starting to get into the story again yay! Any ways, please, please, please review! I hope you liked the chapter, but even if you didn't, tell me! Oh, and sorry for all the lines! Haha! Ok, thanks guys!)**


End file.
